


Время течет

by WTF_Deus_Ex_2018



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Deus_Ex_2018/pseuds/WTF_Deus_Ex_2018





	Время течет

**Название:** Время течет  
 **Автор:** WTF Deus Ex 2018  
 **Бета:** WTF Deus Ex 2018  
 **Размер:** драббл, 659 слов  
 **Пейринг:** Адам Дженсен/Дэвид Шариф  
 **Категория:** слэш   
**Жанр:** романс, грустный флафф   
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Примечание:** Deus Ex: Human Revolution  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Deus Ex 2018 - "Время течет"

— Сколько тебе сейчас?..  
— Ты знаешь.  
— Я забыл.  
— Пятьдесят восемь.  
— Хорошо. 

Продолжения нет. Наверное, это все, что он хотел знать. 

— Почему ты спросил, Адам?   
— Не знаю. 

В комнате темно. Они просто стоят рядом и смотрят в окно. 

— Я старше тебя на двадцать четыре года. Целая маленькая жизнь, не находишь?  
— Возможно. Наверное. 

В полутьме, среди мутного городского тумана мигает жёлтым неисправная вывеска. Дергается назойливо, как тик под глазом города. 

— Да, пятьдесят восемь — вроде бы еще не так страшно. Если ничего не случится — многое можно успеть.  
— Если ничего не случится.   
— Я слышу сомнение в твоем тоне, Адам. Впрочем, ты прав. Мы не можем знать.   
— Не можем.   
— И с твоей работой еще неизвестно, у кого из нас двоих лучше расклад.   
— Ну, спасибо, босс.

Неловкое молчание.

— Наверное, мне и правда, следовало бы поберечь тебя.   
— И усадить в офис составлять график дежурств для охранников? Лучше пристрели сразу.  
— Ну зачем ты так, Адам. Начальник службы безопасности — сложная и ответственная должность.

Усмешка.

— Достанем и почитаем должностную инструкцию?

Вздох.

— Нет... Иди сюда. 

Темный силуэт двоих на фоне слабо светящегося окна.   
Немного ласки посреди бессонной ночи.

И снова тихий голос — привычно чуть сиплый, будто от тысяч выкуренных с полицейской молодости сигарет.

— Пятьдесят восемь — это нормально.   
— Ты так думаешь? Спасибо.   
— Теперь мне слышится сомнение.   
— Правильно слышится.   
— Так почему?  
— Пятьдесят восемь — хороший возраст, чтобы доделать начатое. И защитить то, что сделал. Самый пик опыта. Каждый согласится. Но...  
— Но?  
— Слишком поздно, чтобы кого-то полюбить.   
— Хм... Да я, собственно, и не надеялся.  
— Адам...  
— Даже само это слово как-то не подходит тебе.   
— Адам, ты не понял.   
— Почему. Я понял. У тебя есть дело твоей жизни, и ни один человек в мире уже не сможет перевесить его. И это правильно, Дэвид. Было бы странно, если было бы по-другому.   
— Да. Всё так. Но нет. Всё-таки немного не так. Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить.   
— Тогда не нужно ничего объяснять.   
— Но мне всё же хочется, чтобы было понятно... Каково это, когда тебе за пятьдесят, у тебя репутация бездушной циничной сволочи, прущей вперед — и между прочим ты гордишься этой репутацией! — а ты внезапно обнаруживаешь, что как-то совсем незаметно для себя привязался к молодому человеку, еще и своему подчинённому. Крепко привязался. И вот ты сначала просто смеешься над собой. Потом постепенно принимаешь. Разрешаешь себе эту маленькую тайну. Просто смотришь и радуешься. Или беспокоишься. Внезапно — ревнуешь. Наблюдаешь за ним. Помогаешь. Иногда наоборот — стараешься не лезть. Хотя так хочется помочь. Нет, ты не одержим им, ты живешь как обычно и делаешь свое дело, день за днем, месяц за месяцем, но просто каждую минуту чувствуешь, что он есть на этом свете. И знаешь, это греет... 

Они уже не видят, что там за окном. Их глаза закрыты. Висок едва касается виска.

— ...А потом вдруг случается один очень, очень неудачный день... и вот ты смотришь, как он истекает кровью. И вдруг понимаешь, что если его не станет — кончишься и ты. Будешь продолжать ходить в офис каждый день, пытаться двигать что-то вперед, как раньше, но по-большому счету, тебе уже будет всё равно. И это понимание всё меняет в твоей жизни. И не только в твоей...

Бережные, уже немного сонные прикосновения.

— Немного грустная история. Но, скорее, хорошая. Раз мы с тобой здесь.

— Здесь. Но всё равно между нами — целая маленькая жизнь. Которую я уже прожил, а ты — еще нет. Слишком поздно, и я уже не могу отдать всю свою жизнь тебе. И потому не могу попросить и твою. Только вернуть, то, что уже взял сам. Ты... понимаешь?  
— Да. Понимаю.  
— Я всегда буду ждать тебя, Адам. В любое время дня и ночи. Всегда буду рад тебе. Но не обижусь, если ты однажды не захочешь прийти. В тот день или вообще. 

Осторожный поцелуй в опущенный лоб.   
И — тихий взвешенный упрямый ответ, скреплённый тесным объятием. 

— Я никуда не уйду. Но всё равно — спасибо.   
— Хорошо, что ты понял. Я знал, что ты поймешь.   
— Дэвид...

Прижаться, сплестись тесно и просто замереть надолго.   
За окном светлеет. Мигающая вывеска, вспыхнув ярко напоследок, гаснет совсем. 

— Пойдем спать, Адам?   
— Сейчас, еще чуть-чуть. 

Сонная улыбка.  
Еще чуть-чуть.  
Минуты, годы, жизни... Время течет.  
Его всегда не хватает.


End file.
